


[剑三xCK2]藏剑一把手的日常

by commoncatfood



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game), 剑侠情缘 | Jianxiaqingyuan | JX (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoncatfood/pseuds/commoncatfood
Summary: *15年旧坑存档一时兴起开的无聊脑洞，单纯因为叶家几个套CK2教育特质太搞siao了题目来自稚嫩的魔法师，设定跟事件来自CK2和剑三剧情，不用太较真
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[剑三xCK2]藏剑一把手的日常

1  
这个游戏叫剑侠风云，又称死情缘之王。  
叶孟秋是这盘游戏的主角。他在自定义人物面板兴致冲冲捏了一小时脸和家徽，进入游戏后才发现自己忘了调特质。  
再一看，铁人模式。  
叶孟秋傻眼了。

2  
他看看自己的面板，只有一个可怜的教育特质：狡猾的无赖。  
虽然毫无逻辑关系，于是他决定先去娶个老婆。

3  
一个二十多岁身无分文怎么看怎么不起眼的小伙子，毕竟在婚恋市场上不吃香。什么身份高贵的大家闺秀啊天赋异禀的奇女子啊，肯定都看不上他。  
于是叶孟秋就念在份子钱上随便娶了一个。

份子钱总共收了一金。  
摆酒用的两张节源宴花了十金。

3  
先成家后立业。因为面板实在难看，叶孟秋选好野心抱儿子，然后就朝圣……哦不，中国文化里叫上京赶考，跑去刷特质了。  
赶路赶到一半，跳出来一个飞鸽传书。

他要喜当爹了。

4  
得知此事，叶孟秋有点郁卒：怎么这么快就怀了啊孩子是不是我的啊，可惜不能开控制台charinfo all。  
不过想到如果这回生个儿子换个野心混个官职，说不定就能平步青云，当上斟酒人迎娶罗斯妹出任外交总管走上人生巅峰，他又觉得开心起来了。  
毕竟想要日子过得去，头上总得带点绿嘛。

5  
结果玩脱儿了。考官要收礼，但叶孟秋没钱。  
然后他眼睁睁看着其他考生送礼蹭蹭蹭把好感刷满了，而考官对自己的好感度瞬间跌穿地心。  
知否知否，应是绿肥红瘦。  
叶孟秋名落孙山。

6  
垂头丧气的叶孟秋跑去一个人喝闷酒，然后被黑心店家的咸萝卜干齁死了，卒。

7  
……不好意思拿错台本了，那是远在另一个时空的蒋公治下的蒙古脸威尔士人老叶的遭遇。

8  
叶孟秋愁啊，那叫一个愁，连一整碟咸杀人的萝卜干都毫无知觉地啃了个干净。  
他正愁嘴里没东西咂巴，一看，隔壁桌有个扎着超高爆炸大马尾的杀马特也在喝酒。  
然后叶孟秋腆着脸就凑过去了：“大哥你也来喝酒啊？”

9  
杀马特名叫柳风骨，刚刚在一场三角恋里死了情缘。  
他满怀惆怅，不知灌了几两黄汤，突然发现自己面前的萝卜干神奇消失，抬起眼皮才发现旁边坐了个小伙子。  
这会儿他酒意也上来了：“嗝儿——年轻人，想跟我学——嗝儿——用菜刀拍苍蝇——嗝儿——吗？”  
叶孟秋差点没被萝卜干噎死。

10  
……中间过程不想赘述，控制台站的CP又不是柳五X老叶，意思一下就算了啊。  
总之世事弄人，柳五爷死情缘后不幸沮丧消沉，逐渐淡出商海。  
而叶孟秋受高人柳风骨指点后，安心回家种田生娃造建筑做起了菜刀生意，几年后终于变成半个阔佬，都不稀得用萝卜干下酒了。

11  
做生意，品牌营销很重要。  
比如说业界先驱柳五爷，办什么劳什子扬刀大会，每年全国各地都有闲着没事的人跑去比谁家菜刀戗得够亮够好。  
于是为了提高他家藏剑牌菜刀的销量，叶孟秋说：我们来办比武……哦不名剑大会，怎么样？

万恶之源。

11  
第一届名剑大会，竟然没死人，柳风骨前情缘的妹妹拿了第一名。  
因为霸刀今年停办赛事，全国戗菜刀高手齐聚藏剑，那叫一个壮观啊，比赛时黑压压一片人高举着寒光闪闪的菜刀，住隔壁的老太太吓得差点报警。  
所以说这种赛事竟然没发生什么斗殴砍人事故，零伤亡，也算是运气好。叶孟秋数数门票钱，笑得见牙不见眼。  
但人有旦夕祸福，难有全美之时。送走参赛选手，他开始发愁教育继承人的问题。

没错，长子叶英六岁了。  
可惜是个天然呆。

12  
凡是未来的继承人，都要自己教育，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。  
但是每次看到叶英木头似的戳在庭间，满脸不知所措被水淹没，叶孟秋都想打人。  
他也确实这么做了。

结果叶英的天然呆还没治好，他就得到了一个新特质：  
拷打爱好者。

13  
看看被关在小黑屋里不给吃饭的长子，叶孟秋心想，还是次子叶晖比较省心，虽然这娃每餐不知为何都要吃两人份，长得有两个他哥那么壮。  
但问题是老二也不是一个合格的继承人。当年柳风骨说得好：想要镇得住场子，不只得会卖菜刀，还得拥有不被顾客一菜刀砍死的能力。  
叶孟秋再怎么武力值好歹上了8，而叶晖是个正儿八经的，战五渣。

14  
这种担忧一直持续了六年。  
期间叶孟秋又抱了两个儿子，选择多了，便动了换继承人的念头，几次想把叶英赶去灵隐寺宣誓出家。  
要不是第二届名剑大会时，特邀评委公孙大娘路过，顺口一句：“艾玛老叶你脸不错啊，生了个天才儿子？”叶英说不定现在都能当上住持了。

15  
叶孟秋当时整个人都是懵逼的。  
——这我儿子？一个迟钝？你说天才？？？  
不过再怎么说也得给七秀歌舞团大当家几分面子，他叨叨着承蒙抬爱之类客套话把人送出门，然后整个人如同内心狂奔的草泥马一般动如脱兔了起来。

少年叶英依然安静地站在庭中看风景，怀里抱着他的菜刀。  
叶孟秋颤抖着点开他的面板，随后一屁股坐在了地上。

16  
假如本作存在党争，公孙大娘一定是第二大叶英党。

第一大叶英党是叶晖。

17  
恶趣味发作的控制台表示，只要S/L大法用得好，大娘和叶英命运的邂逅是可以避免的。  
那就是另外一条世界线了，可能在那里叶英真的当了和尚，说不定还碰见了以前邻居家的叔叔。  
不过，叶英就算是在我们的世界线里剃度出家，也没有什么好意外的。  
毕竟他是个神学大师。

18  
继承人的问题解决后，叶孟秋终于可以安心种田生娃等退休，虽然这跟他原本的生活状态也相差无几。  
叶英倒是不再被打了，就是老叶有时会觉得麒麟臂隐隐作痛。  
几年下来，唯一的大事大概就是叶孟秋死了老婆。  
然后他抬头看了看游戏标题。

19  
时间来到十年后，叶英24岁时，叶孟秋终于甩手不干，把菜刀店扔给长子管理了。  
作为继承人，叶英其实有点小问题——他外交和财政都有点低，密谋更是惨不忍睹。  
然而作为一个BUG般的人物，这点小缺陷根本不构成问题。  
他搬出了二把手叶晖。

18  
于是两兄弟张罗起了第三届名剑大会。  
历届名剑大会的奖品都是菜刀。自柳五家店歇业后，藏剑垄断了菜刀行业，方圆百里的人都得来这买菜刀。  
这也招来了一些麻烦事。  
街那头新开的羊肉串摊子有两个抠门伙计，想不花钱买把新刀，于是就跑来砸场子。  
结果他们腰后烤叉还没拔出来，就被叶英撂趴下了。

19  
叶孟秋的面板靠着BUFF柳风骨给予人生建议撑起来，还是挺好看的。  
但他的武力值一跟叶英比简直就是渣渣。  
这可是一个初出道就get了决斗大师，即便是顶着致盲DEBUFF被乌蒙贵关进地牢里时依然在涨武力值的人。

20  
叶英一战成名，而那把当奖品的新菜刀被叶晖当医药费赔出去了。  
作为一个光风霁月的挂比，平时什么看店啊算账啊监工啊善后啊这些事叶英不多管，都交由劳碌命的弟弟叶晖。  
顺带一提，叶晖的教育特质是财富创造者。

21  
叶英虽然很叼，但是个独身主义者。  
而叶晖相对比较正常：他曾经有过情缘，后来因为妹子跳了个异端事件，两个人就分手了。  
下面两个弟弟，老三叶炜虽然娶妻生子，但老婆死得早，至今未续弦。  
老四叶蒙一直没啥动静，前阵子似乎已经成为大魔导师了。

他们又一起抬头看了看游戏标题。

22  
之前提到过，叶孟秋发妻前几年过世了。于是老叶又娶了个填房，终于完成了抱女儿的心愿。  
哦，还附带一个实现野心失败的副产品叶凡。

叶凡：哥你们伸着脖子往上瞅啥？  
叶婧衣没说话。

23  
叶英的人生除了童年比较坎坷，别的时候都挺平顺，毕竟谁要敢不平顺他，他也能先把对方揍个不平顺。  
而下面几个弟妹，一个比一个不省心。  
比如说活生生把自己作成残废的叶炜。  
比如说活生生把自己作成伤痕累累的叶蒙。  
比如说先天虚弱身患疾病还玩离家出走的叶婧衣。

比如说，跟无数路人结拜结果搞得菜刀优惠价满天飞的叶凡。

24  
你的弟弟 叶凡 成年了，他 成为了一个 放荡的浪子。

—最想笑的梗扔出来了不知道还更不更—


End file.
